The Revealed Story
by BookwyrmGirl2009
Summary: It has been over ten years since the death of Amber Oliver... Tommy is now a Teacher at Reefside High but a new evil is approaching. What does Mesogog have up his sleeve that can tear this one Ranger apart? Sequel to The Untold Story. FINISHED! 2 of 2
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: It's here! The Sequel to The Untold Story. But this is only a Prolouge to set it up. I hope you enjoy this story and it's set in Dino Thunder, over ten years since Amber's death. Don't worry, the story here will leave you begging for more. Promise.

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

It has been over ten years since the death of Amber Oliver. Everyone including Tommy has gone on with their own lives, but today was a day that no one could ever have forgotten…

_Amber was standing there in front of Tommy, looking at him with sad eyes, "Tommy… why didn't you save me?" she asked in a mournful voice. _

_Tommy stood there in his black attire, having had a haircut since then, "Amber… I tried! But you wouldn't let me!" he exclaimed._

_Amber's eyes filled with tears, "Tommy… why didn't you save me…?" she disappeared into white dust. _

"Amber!!!" screamed Tommy's horrific voice, shooting up from his bed, breathing heavily, looking down, beads of sweat covering his face. The dark moon shining on his face and the sweat making it look like diamonds as it trickled down his forehead, his cheeks, and his entire horrified face.

Since Amber's death, he has always had nightmares of her disappearing or dying over and over again. It's been over ten years and yet; it still tears him apart inside. Her death was a shock to everyone, a deadly shock almost.

Their parents are still alive but remain in Angel Grove, Billy went to Aquatar for a life and death reason, Adam became an acclaimed stuntman but it's unknown if he ever loved after Amber's death, Aisha went into a different point in time for life reasons, thinking that she belonged there, Kimberly left shortly after Amber's death, not because of the death but because of future reasons but also in time, broke up with Tommy due to falling in love with someone during an gymnastics competition, breaking up with him in a Dear John letter, and Rocky continued to serve until his back was injured during an martial arts competition but had the chance to rejoin the Rangers but declined, thinking that Justin – his replacement – was a great choice.

Tommy had moved to Reefside after searching for Dino Gems, thinking he should hide them because of Mesogog – the new Evil – who wants them for himself. He is also a Science Teacher at Reefside High School and he has become a Power Ranger once again, because of the Black Dino Gem and also his students, Conner, Kira and Ethan are also Power Rangers.

With this new team… a new evil arises, a new evil that is so familiar yet so not, what is this new evil and can they over come it?

There is also another Power Ranger named, Trent, he was an evil Power Ranger like Tommy used to be but he became good due to a meteor rock that changed everyone's personality, including his.

Mesogog has something up his sleeve, something that'll destroy one of the Power Rangers, heart if not body. But doesn't know that it's so delicate to one of them… but when he does, you can expect a lot of damage to come Reefside and the Power Rangers way.

What will happen in this sequel to The Untold Story? What is it that Mesogog has in his grasp? What is it that he chooses to destroy the Power Rangers with? Stay tuned to find out.


	2. The Regret and The Discovery

Author's Note: This chapter is mostly about Tommy's pain and the introduction. I hope you enjoy as I have writing this. And when Tommy woke up in the middle of the night, that was the morning to this chapter. I thought I should mention that since you won't get confused in some point in the chapter, you'll see it when you read. Enjoy!

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

It was time for school in the town of Reefside but as Conner, Kira and Ethan sat down in the science classroom. Dr. Oliver was no where to be seen, and another teacher came in, taking his place, "Hello class, due to some unforeseen circumstances, Dr. Oliver could not be here today, I will be taking his place until tomorrow where he'll resume his duties," said the teacher while looking at the papers.

Kira, Ethan and Conner looked at each other confused at why their teacher wasn't there that day.

"Why isn't he here?" Kira whispered to them in confusion, it was written all over her face, holding her hands, leaning over the table a bit.

Conner shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Kira, something must have come up,"

"Like… maybe more Dino Gems?" asked Ethan in a whisper.

"Or maybe Dino Eggs," Kira shrugged, not knowing either.

Conner looked at the two, "Whatever it maybe, I'm sure Dr. O can handle it," they nodded.

What the three didn't know is that their teacher wasn't in Reefside anymore at this time; he was in the place where he grew up… Angel Grove.

Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver had gone to Angel Grove for today, was the anniversary of his beloved sister's death. He was walking toward her grave with pink roses, knowing those were her favorite flowers and when he got there, he looked down at it, kneeling toward it, placing the flowers there…

Tommy's face was turning red and his eyes were filling up with tears, "Oh, Amber…" he whimpered, sitting there, "After all these years… I still see your face in my nightmares, regretting that I couldn't save you when I could have," he sat there before looking up at the sky, "Why? Why did you have to die!? Why couldn't it have been me!?" he yelled out to the sky, regretting it so much that it was tearing him apart deep down and now it was showing.

Over ten years and he still regrets what happened that day…

_Amber Oliver was standing there, dying slowly bit by bit, but had enough strength to stand and Tommy Oliver was standing there, a bit hurt from the Vinerals monster, both of them staring at each other in silence._

_"Angel Grove needs the White Ranger," Amber spoke up, standing there, being serious._

_Tommy looked at Amber, stepping forward then slashed his hand to the side, "I know but I won't leave you behind, there has to be another way!" he held his hand out._

_Amber walked up to Tommy, "You have always been so brave," she placed his hands on his shoulders, "And always wanted to protect me," she smiled a bit, "But it's time for something new," she said softly._

_Tommy placed his hands on hers that were on his shoulder, "No, I'll get you out of here," he promised, but she shook her head, tears forming, "That's one promise that even you can't keep," she said gently._

_Tommy shook his head, not wanting this to happen, he wanted to save her, he had to save her, "No! I-" before he could say anything else, Amber kicked him in the gut and he hunched over then she pushed him into the portal and it shut directly behind him. _

_He screamed, "Amber!!!" he held out his hand to where it shut before ending up in the command center._

Tommy punched the ground, "I should have been able to keep that promise! I should have been able to get her out of there!" he closed his eyes, on his knees, holding his head, crying.

The great Dr. Tommy Oliver beaten himself up for an over ten year mistake, wishing he could of have made it better, could of made a miracle, could of saved the one his family loved so much.

The regret was staying there with him through out eternity, he couldn't stop the feeling of being so ashamed and guilty, so much full of regret… he couldn't stop it.

"Amber…" he whispered, sniffling, his hands on his cheeks, looking at her grave, unable to take back this mistake, unable to fix it. How can he continue to live like this? Knowing fully well that Amber wouldn't want this, but he couldn't stop. He just can't.

At Mesogog's Lab

Elsa was walking through, then pushed Zeltrax out of the way, "Get out of my way!" she walked over to Mesogog and bowed, "My Lord,"

Zeltrax hmphed, really fed up with Elsa, wanting to just kill her but at the same time, he cared for her but wouldn't admit it to her face because she didn't see him in that way.

Mesogog looked up from his seat, "What is it?" he said in that voice that could give anyone the chills, but not Elsa, she loved his way of thinking.

Elsa looked up at Mesogog, standing up, "I have something for you, something I have found in a cave," she stepped aside as the Tyrannodrones brought in a hibernation-looking egg on a wheel carrier in front of Mesogog, "I believe, My Lord, that I can make some use of this specimen," she said as Mesogog got up from his seat, walking around it, "How can you make use of a… human?" he leaned into her ear, saying those words before standing behind her, waiting for her reply, his hands behind his back.

Elsa looked at the human inside that had beaten up clothing, dirty looking and torn a bit as if the human had been thrown around, "I believe, with your consent, My Lord," she bowed, "That you can turn her with your evil powers," she suggested.

Mesogog stood there, looking at Elsa before at the human specimen inside, touching the egg with his hand, "Hmm… very good plan, Elsa, very good," he grinned, looking at Elsa, before looking at Zeltrax, "Prepare the chamber for this one,"

He nodded, bowing a bit with his fist over his heart, "Yes, My Lord," he went over to the chamber.

"By the way, Elsa," he looked toward her, "Where did you find this?"

"In a cave near the waters, My Lord," she bowed, "I don't know how it got there, but it looked like it had been there for over ten years," she explained.

Mesogog hmphed, seeming impressed with her discovery, "Good job, Elsa," he sat down, "We'll see how this turns out,"

Elsa bowed with a smile on her lips, head down.

At Angel Grove

After sitting there for nearly an hour, Tommy realized that he should be heading back to Reefside, the ride is long and he got there in three hours time, having talked to Amber's grave for so long that he knew it was time to go home.

He slowly stood up, his face and eyes back to normal, "I love you, Amber, and I hope, me helping other people and students shows it," he turned around, walking toward his jeep where he got into it and drove off back to Reefside but he decided to make a side stop, going to see his parents where he stayed with them for a half hour, all three of them having great memories of Amber when she was alive and laughs, which lifted Tommy's spirits but not his heart which still hurts greatly for his failure.

"She really loved you, Tommy," said Mrs. Oliver who was standing there at the door with Tommy and Mr. Oliver as they said their byes.

Tommy hugged his mother and said, "I know she did,"

Mr. Oliver hugged Tommy, "She wouldn't want us down, so we have done everything we can to keep happy memories alive of her," he looked at him, holding his shoulders.

Tommy nodded, "Has have I," he said in a soft voice but reassuring and left the house, waving to them and they waved back as he drove out of the driveway.

As Tommy drove off, his communicator went off and he looked at the time, seeing it was almost time for his students to get out of school, "Yes?" he asked into it as he drove.

"Tommy," came Hayley's voice, "Could you come straight to the Café? There's something I really need you to see,"

Tommy nodded, "I'm on my way. I'll be there in three hours. I just got done visiting my parents," he was driving but his voice kind of cracked in sadness.

"Are you alright?" Hayley asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I'll see you there," he replied.

"Alright, seeya," the communicator shut off, bringing back bad memories for Tommy of Amber…

_Tommy wasn't in tears but they were forming, "What-what am I going to tell Mom and Dad?" he asked with a sniffle into the communicator._

_"T-tell them… I died feeling no pain and it was quick and that I love them very much," she coughed, wheezing, static beginning to come in, "A-and Tommy, keep being a Power Ranger and k-keep figh-fighting," Amber said slowly as the communicator cut out._

_A tear rolled down Tommy's cheek, "I will," he promised, the heart breaking most of promises he ever had to make, to keep going with his life, without Amber._

Tommy kept driving as the memories overwhelmed him but didn't cry this time, only his heart ached with remorse and pain.

* * *

hewhoreaps: Yes, but more so. This'll be more of a ride than before. I hope you like!  
prophet144: I hope you do enjoy this, as well. If you haven't read the first part, then you might want to because it'll make more sense. lol, enjoy.

To All: Yes, I know, Zeltrax dies in some point of the series and no, I haven't really seen Dino Thunder to that point because I really haven't seen it. I'm on Episode 14 right now, so I'm trying to watch it and stuff, I might be a little off but I'll try to watch the whole thing before posting up more chapters that way I won't mess anything up. Trent is not evil and Zeltrax is alive in this story, until I find out more. lol thanks for readin'!


	3. The Birth

Author's Note: This chapter reveals who was in the the egg and it also reveals something shocking. I hope you enjoy.

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

Tommy went to the Cybercafé straight away and walked inside, looking around for Hayley and when he spotted her, he walked up to her, "Hey, what's going on?" he asked, back to the normal old Tommy that they know and love.

Hayley looked at Tommy, "Well, actually… it's something we all need to see. We need to go to your Dino Lab with the others, I'll tell you there," she explained with urgent seriousness.

Tommy nodded, "Alright," he began to turn away but Hayley shouted and he turned back around, "Is everything okay?" she asked with concern.

Tommy smiled, waving his hand at her, "I'm totally fine," he said, "See you at the lab," he walked out.

Hayley still wasn't too convinced, having a look of wonder and worry.

At The Dino Lab

When everyone was called up to the Lab, they all wondered what was going on but Hayley didn't walked in yet, but Tommy and the others were there.

"Hey Dr. O, where were you?" asked Ethan walking up to Tommy who turned around, looking at Conner, Ethan and Kira.

"I had something I had to take care of," Tommy said but before they could ask what, the others turned around seeing Hayley.

"What's up, Hayley?" Conner asked wanting to know what was going on.

"Yeah, why do you bring us all here?" asked Kira with a confused look.

"I was in the middle of this top level game and I was almost there in defeating it!" exclaimed Ethan and the others looked at him with that look, "What?" he asked confused.

Hayley looked at them, "We have an urgency on our hands," she finally said, walking passed them, sitting on the chair.

Tommy looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked with a questioned look, arms crossed.

Hayley looked at him, turning in the chair, "Well, I think, I might have found…" she looked at the others, "A dino gem,"

Conner, Kira and Ethan looked at each other, "But I thought, Trent was the last one?" asked Kira, holding her hand out to the side.

"Last one what?" said Trent's voice, finally arriving inside.

"Ranger. Hayley seems to believe that there is another gem and which means, another ranger," Ethan explained.

Trent looked at Hayley, "Really?"

Hayley nodded, "Yes, we have to find this gem before anyone else does,"

"Right," Conner nodded.

"We'll get right on it," said Kira.

Tommy looked at the others, "No, I want to do this one. You guys go and have fun," he said, walking down the steps, going passed them.

"Are you sure?" Trent put his hand on Tommy's shoulder to stop him and he looked at the others, facing them, "Yes, I'm sure. If I have any trouble, I'll contact you guys, alright?" he smiled.

The others nodded, "Alright, Dr. O, whatever you say," Ethan said with a shrug.

"Thanks guys," he walked out, seemingly still troubled by his past and the events that happened earlier that day.

Hayley hmmed silently, watching as Tommy walked out and turned around, deciding to look up if anything happened on this day or what it could possibly be.

"What are we going to do, Hayley?" asked Trent.

"Just do what Tommy suggested," said Hayley, stopping for a second and turning around in the chair, "Go have fun," she smiled.

They all shrugged in defeat with a sigh, "Alright," they began to leave.

At Mesogog's Lab

Mesogog was staring at the specimen in the glass, touching it where the face is, "Ahh… a human scent, smells familiar," he said in that tone that can make anyone's spine crawl, well, almost anyone.

Zeltrax looked toward Mesogog, "My Lord," he bowed, after being brought back by Mesogog and into servitude, he hasn't caused anymore trouble with him ever since.

Mesogog looked toward him, "Yes, Zeltrax?" he held his hand up.

"The Chamber is ready," Zeltrax stood up.

"Excellent," he said in that tone again and he looked toward the human, "Someone is going to have to go inside with her," he looked toward Zeltrax who bowed, "I will do it, My Lord, it would be an honor," he stood up once more.

Mesogog leaned forward, "Alright, but don't screw this up,"

"Yes, My Lord," Zeltrax pushed some buttons on the case and it opened, revealing a young woman about the late-twenties age, but by the time, she was put in there… she could have been a teenager since it has been over ten years.

Her clothes were torn, her face was dirty, seeming like before she was put inside, she was laying on a pile of dirt but the thing about this woman was everyone who knew her, loved her and everyone who cared for her, is going to be really heartbroken when they find out what is about to happen…

Zeltrax took her delicate body into his arms, walking into the chamber as Elsa walked toward the controls as he walked into the chamber with the pretty delicate form of a beautiful woman who had neck length brunette hair, wearing black jeans that were semi-torn and a dark purple tank top which was the same.

"Starting randomizer," said Elsa as the door shut and the electricity shocked then it opened…

The randomizer had given birth to a beautiful woman with black eyes and hair to her mid-back, looked at them, "Father," she bowed toward Mesogog who grinned, "Elsa, I say, your plan… was a success,"

Elsa smiled, "Thank you, Master,"

Mesogog used his torture brain wave but turned it into something else, not for torture, but to put more evil than ever inside of this woman in front of him, to make her do more evil things that anyone could possibly imagine from a human, meanwhile Zeltrax came out, looking the same and was fine but this female has contained some of Zeltrax' powers due to the randomizer chamber.

Her figure was slim and had a black suit but her face was shown, having a beautiful completion and she smirked, slowly standing up, "Father, is there anything you wish of me to do?" she asked in a soft voice, showing respect to Mesogog.

"Yes," Mesogog walked up, looking into her black eyes, nothing but cold and heartlessness in her eyes, "Go to Reefside and kill the Power Rangers," he ordered.

She grinned, "With pleasure," she disappeared through a green-blackish portal.

Mesogog looked at Elsa and Zeltrax, "Follow her," he demanded.

They nodded, "Yes, My Lord," they bowed their heads before going through the same portal.

Mesogog sat down on his chair, watching his screen, "Now… we shall see," said his chilling voice.

What is about to happen will shake the lives of everyone in Reefside, especially Dr. Tommy Oliver's, for this woman… this innocent young woman… was known as… Amber Oliver, his beloved sister who was meant to have died over ten years ago.

* * *

hewhoreaps: Yes, he does. But isn't it turning out to be reaaaaal interesting? Eh? eh? XD

prophet144: Aye, that he does. I hope, you are enjoying this story.

JasonLeeScottFan: Yes, that is Amber, as you have read. Hope you are enjoying.

To All: This is a very IMPORTANT question that I must ask. Do I keep the feel of Power Rangers as in the show? Be honest...


	4. Confusion

Author's Note: This chapter is... shocking? lol enjoy.

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

Tommy was out in the woods, looking for the dino gem, unable to find it and furrowed his eyebrows together in frustration, "Where could it be?" he asked himself, looking back and forth across the wood, but he thought about Amber when she was with him, looking for things, she always was a good finder and he shook his head, realizing that he needed to focus.

At The Cyberspace Café 

Trent, Kira, Conner and Ethan were sitting together at a table, talking to each other, "Did you guys notice how strange Dr. Oliver was acting?" asked Trent, curiously to see if the others have noticed.

Kira looked up at Trent, "Now that you mentioned it… yes, he has been acting a little strange," she squinted her eyes meaning that she was wondering why.

Conner sat up straight, having been crouched down, "If he wasn't looking for dino gems or eggs this morning. Then, where did he go?" he asked curious.

Ethan shrugged, "I don't know, man, but that's strange for Dr. O," he said softly.

"Maybe we should go help him find the dino gem?" asked Kira but as soon as she did, their communicators beeped and they looked around, before getting up and walking out of the café.

Outside of the Cyberspace Café 

They rushed to the side of the café and made sure no one saw them before Kira held her communicator to her mouth, "Hello?"

"On second thought, I might need your help," said Tommy's voice.

"Alright, we're on our way," Kira said and they began to walk to the lab to get their cycles.

At The Dino Lab

Hayley's mouth was agape, looking at the screen, cannot believe what she was reading. It was a newspaper from Angel Grove in '95, telling of a girl by the name of Amber Oliver who died mysteriously and was never seen or heard from again. Hayley typed on the keyboard to find anymore but couldn't find anything; it wasn't even in the Power Rangers database that Tommy had filed.

The others came in, "Hey Hales," said Ethan as Hayley got spooked and quickly exited out of what she had been seeing and turned around, "Hey guys," she said softly, hiding it real well that the others didn't even notice.

"Hey Hayley, we just came to get our cycles," Kira had her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, Dr. Oliver wants us to help him out," said Trent and Hayley nodded, "Alright but be careful," she warned.

"We will," Trent reassured her as they walked to their cycles but first...

Trent held his arm, his morpher appearing, "White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Conner, Kira and Ethan shouted, "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

They all morphed into their respective colors and forms before zooming out of the hideout on their vehicles.

Hayley bit her lower lip and turned around, looking at the screen, pushing a button as a picture of Tommy and Amber popped up onto the screen, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, wondering, "Why hide it?" she was beyond confused at this point.

In The Forest

Tommy was still looking for the dino gem, can't seem to find it anywhere, and asked into his communicator, "Hayley, are you sure it's around here? Because, I don't see it anywhere,"

"It's there, Tommy," she reassured.

"Try to pinpoint its exact location," Tommy suggested, looking around before getting attacked from behind and flew up into the air then fell down on his stomach.

"Tommy, are you alright!?" exclaimed Hayley.

He groaned, "Got some company," he replied, holding his gut, looking up at Zeltrax and Elsa before getting held up by his collar by a woman who looked into his eyes, "Hello, Dr. Oliver," said her deep evil toned voice, it was so chilling that it almost sounded like Mesogog.

Tommy was staring into her eyes but didn't know who she really was because of her transformation and voice change. He kicked her away from him and she crouched down, holding her stomach before slashing down at Tommy who jumped and flipped over her head, landing a couple of safe steps behind her.

Tommy held his communicator to his chest and it turned into his morpher, "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" he turned into the Black Dino Ranger.

She grinned, "Well, well, well, things are going to turn out to be interesting," she laughed as she began to circle him and Black Dino Ranger did the same, being cautious, "Who are you?" he asked in that deep tone of authority.

"I don't know, really, for my name is unknown to myself," she grinned, "But, I guess, I shall call myself… Starlla," her black eyes widen and shot fire shots out of them into Black Dino Ranger who blocked with his staff, slashing it into the trees.

Starlla jumped and flipped, landing in front of the Black Dino Ranger, slashing from the left as he slashed to the right, blocking it, "So pathetic and weak, Dino Ranger," she hissed in his face, "Soon, this place shall be filled with dinosaurs!" she kicked him but he moved to the side, dodging it.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" he yelled and slashed down on her sword which was a katana, very small and skinny sword but it packed a powerful punch.

She used her hand which shot electricity out of it and into him which caused him to hit against the tree, and he fell to his knees.

Whoever this woman was… she was a powerful fighter and she reminded him a lot of… no, it wasn't. Wishful thinking.

He stood up, looking into her eyes, "Who are you?" he asked once more before looking toward Elsa and Zeltrax, "Is this one of those civilians that you keep capturing?" he exclaimed in an angry tone.

Zeltrax hmphed, "That's none of your concern, Dr. Oliver," he raised his hand to the side, going to attack but Elsa and Zeltrax were shot at by the Red Dino Ranger who was on his cycle, "We are here, Dr. O, don't worry!" he yelled and jumped off the cycle as the others surround the Black Dino Ranger who stood up.

"Thanks guys," he said in a great gratitude before looking toward Starlla who rushed over to Elsa and Zeltrax, "Are you alright?" she asked in a soft tone, as if… caring.

They didn't respond, kind of out of it on their knees.

Tommy tilted his head, confused-like, looking at Starlla, "It seems like she is a civilian turned evil by the hands of them," he said softly.

"Really, Dr. O?" asked the Red Dino Ranger in shock.

"Yeah," he replied, holding his arm, still in pain.

Starlla crouched down, holding Elsa and Zeltrax up by the arms who were hurt and her eyes looked toward the Rangers, "I will get you, Rangers, and I swear revenge on you!" she yelled out before sending a powerful beam out of her eyes into them which caused them to fall onto their backs and de-morph, proving that she was much stronger than she looked.

Her head shot up, portal appearing above them, "Ha!" she went through a portal with Zeltrax and Elsa as the portal closed.

Tommy was holding his side, looking to where Starlla had been standing with Zeltrax and Elsa, before tending to his students…

At Mesogog's Lab

Mesogog wasn't too happy with Starlla and he was torturing her with his brainwave, "B-but, F-father, they w-were… hurt!" she exclaimed, holding the sides of her head.

Mesogog hissed, "I don't care! Your only job is to destroy the Power Rangers and not tend to those in need!" he made it more painful.

Starlla was screaming, "Father! I'm sorry!" she closed her eyes, holding her head.

Mesogog looked at her, hissing, "Or else… do you want to turn into a Power Ranger?" he growled.

Her eyes widen, "Never!" she yelled very convincingly.

He hmphed and let her go causing her to fall to her side, holding her body and then whirled his head to Zeltrax and Elsa who were standing there straight up, "And I suggested you two get stronger before I dispose of both of you!" he roared.

"Yes, My Lord," they both said quickly and he walked right between them, out of the room, going through the doors.

Zeltrax looked down at Starlla as Elsa hmphed, walking out of the room and when she was gone, he held Starlla in his arms, and looking down at her face as one name slipped through her delicate black lips, "Tommy…" she whispered, eyes in dazed mode which meant she might have no idea what she's saying.

Zeltrax wondered why she was calling for the Black Dino Ranger and his mortal enemy, if not nemesis.

* * *

hewhoreaps: He will find out, just not yet, as you can tell. But Zeltrax might...

RockOnLancashire: Obviously... no, she's not going to remember Tommy even though she said his name before I ended this chapter and no, he doesn't like that they are using a civilian for dirty work and he doesn't know, obviously, that Amber is Starlla.

JasonLeeScottFan: I am going! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think, it should be better but whatever, I might rewrite this and the prequel, so lol


	5. The Revealed and Arrival

Author's Note: This chapter is more revealing... hehe

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

At the Dino Lab, the team was sitting in different spots of the room talking to each other while Hayley and Tommy were trying to figure out who Starlla was on the computer screen by matching her DNA with anyone in Reefside that could be compactable.

"Her DNA is not matching anyone in Reefside, Tommy," Hayley said rather frustrated, still typing, and trying to figure it out.

Tommy sighed, looking to the side before looking at the screen, "Who could she be?" he asked to Hayley and himself.

Ethan walked over, "I got an idea," he said, "How about you check the database of California to see if her DNA matches anyone?" he suggested as the others lined up next to him.

Tommy looked at Hayley who said, "I'm on it, but I don't know what good it'll do," she said in a soft tone, but still rather frustrated.

Tommy's heart clenched and he said, "Hayley…" his voice went too soft and the Rangers even Hayley were worried, "Check a deceased teen by the name of Amber Oliver," he said slowly as the others stared at him and Hayley went right on it, eyes widen, before looking toward Tommy.

Tommy looked at the screen as it flashed: **MATCHED**

"Dr. O…" said Ethan slowly.

"Who is Amber?" asked Conner confused.

Trent and Kira stared in confusion as well.

Hayley was about to say since she knew who it was because she had found out while the others and Tommy were gone by doing research in the database.

Tommy was in total shock, staring at the screen, remembering everything from when she died to now, to her fighting skills, to her compassion and he was beating himself up for not seeing it sooner and slammed his fist down, walking down the steps out the door.

"Um, would someone mind explaining what's going on here?" Ethan asked, holding his hands out, confused like the others were.

Hayley looked at them, "Amber Oliver is someone that died in Tommy's past," she revealed.

"A wife? That sucks…" said Ethan.

Hayley shook her head, "No, his sister," she revealed.

The others eyes widen in shock and shouted, "What!?" all breathlessly.

In The Forest

Tommy was looking around the forest for the dino gem, knowing now who it belonged to and understood its reasons for showing up but Starlla is his sister? It couldn't be… it just can't. He was beating himself up for this, for not seeing who she was. She was his sister for goodness sake and he couldn't tell? Some brother he was. They weren't even related, only by name. Even though… Amber always thought of him like a brother and he was her brother no matter what anyone said.

"Looking for this?" said a dark voice from behind.

Tommy's heart sank, recognizing that voice and turned around, coming face to face with his sister or shall we say… Starlla, the daughter of Mesogog who was standing there with a purple dino gem, "Yes…" he said slowly while she stepped down, walking around the science teacher.

"My father always said that I was a good finder," she looked toward Tommy, standing behind him, her side facing him, having Zeltrax' armor and somewhat personality.

Tommy looked at her, "You always were," he backed it up, breathing softly as his heart was thumping in his chest like someone was punching it.

"You have an increase in heart rate, Black Ranger," she stood there, a katana appearing in her hand, placing it to Tommy's neck, "Do you fear me?" she asked in that chilling tone.

Tommy looked into Starlla's eyes, "I would never be… Amber," he said softly.

When he said her real name, she looked at Tommy, eyes locked, "… What did you just say?" she asked, her hand shaking.

"Amber, that's your real name," he said softly, standing there, not making sudden movements.

"M-my…" she was wondering why she was shaking so badly, "You're lying!" she raised her sword up about to slash down at Tommy who rolled to the side, "Come on, Amber, it's me, Tommy!" she slashed at him again and he dodged-rolled once more.

"You're a liar! Mesogog is my father!" she yelled, sending a bolt from her sword at Tommy causing him to fly through the air and onto his back away from her.

Tommy was holding his arm, "Come on, Amber," he scoot up against a tree, "Remember the real you," he was trying so desperately to get Starlla to listen that she was Amber and not Mesogog's daughter.

"Good-bye, Dr. Oliver," she raised her sword to finish him off but was kicked away by someone and rolled over before going on her knee, lifting up her head at the person who kicked her.

A man stood there in total black clothing, "So, you like to fight? It seems like you could always use help, Tommy." Said his former teammate… Adam who looked toward him.

Tommy looked up at Adam, "What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed.

"Ah, I went to see your family and they told me that you came to visit, and then I decided to pay you one but you weren't there but someone by the name of Hayley was and she seemed to know who I was and told me everything," Adam explained, looking down at him.

Starlla looked at them with her evil black eyes, "Ha! How touching… a friendly reunion," she grinned, "Well, I got what I wanted," she held up the purple dino gem.

Adam held his arms up, in a stance, "Come on, fight me, the old fashion way," he grinned, meaning no weapons, just fists, kicks and so on.

Tommy looked up at Adam, "Ad-Adam..." he tried to stand up but still sat there, holding his arm, groaning a bit. His sister packed one hell of a punch.

"Don't worry, Tommy, I got it," he had no clue that it was Amber he was about to fight.

Starlla looked at him, grinning, "Fine," she let the thought of winning and kicking his ass over the dino gem was glorious, much like Zeltrax would think, "For the dino gem," she placed it on a rock and stood up, holding her fists up.

"Adam! Don't! That's Amber!" he exclaimed.

Adam looked at Tommy, "What?" his eyes squinted in confusion and shock as they widen but Tommy gave Starlla the opening that she needed and she kicked at Adam who blocked the kick with his arms then held her arms, looking into her eyes as she growled, "Let me go!" she struggled as he pushed her against a tree.

Adam stared into her eyes, "Amber…?" he said softly.

Starlla's eyes flashed, "Quit calling me that!" she tried to kick him but looking into Adam's eyes made her feel dazed like many years before. He still had the touch to make her weak.

"Amber…" he said softly again which caused her to stare much more.

"Adam…" she said softly before Adam was kicked away by Tyrannodrones and she stood up straight, shaking her head as Zeltrax grabbed her arm, "Get the dino gem!" he yelled and she nodded, "Right!" he let her go as she ran and got the dino gem off the rock then ran back to his side.

Adam was on the ground, on his side and looked at Zeltrax and Starlla, "Amber!" he yelled but she hmphed, looking at him with eyes of evil, "Nice try. Any girl will be un-immune to your charms but not me," she stood by Zeltrax' side and a portal appeared above them and they went through it, vanishing even the Tyrannodrones going with them.

Tommy closed his eyes and hit his head against the tree, "No.." he said softly while Adam slowly stood up, looking at the spot where Starlla was and remembered her reaction to him, and knew Amber was still inside, just wanting to be released.

At Mesogog's Lab

Mesogog was there, looking at the dino gem that he finally had, grinning, "Perfect," he said in that voice before looking at Starlla who was on her knees, "My daughter," he said, walking up to her as she slowly stood up, "Look up at me," he ordered and she did as he said, he could see the confusion in her eyes and grabbed the back of her head, using his brainwave to put more evil into her soul, causing even Adam's charms to be immune to her. The more evil she gets, the more impossible it is to get her back.

Zeltrax stood there with Elsa who grinned, "So wicked, isn't it, my Lord?" she asked as he let go of Starlla who stood there, eyes blank and was just getting used to all the evil once more.

"Gruesome," he looked toward her, "Now, that we know that this girl once used to be the Black Ranger's sister. We can use her to our advantage," he walked over to his chemicals.

Zeltrax looked at Mesogog, "How, My Lord?" He asked, now fully understanding why Starlla called for Tommy earlier.

"We can use her to get close to him and then…" he grabbed an empty glass, "And destroy him!" he crushed it.

Starlla's eyes were still blank as their laughs fall on deaf ears.

* * *

RockOnLancashire: Obviously, there was no time for that conversation to occur in this chapter, maybe in the next, no promises though.

prophet144: No worries, I won't.

JasonLeeScottFan: Thing is I wasn't going to have Adam to appear in this story but I thought since she is apart of his life, why not? lol

hewhoreaps: Shocking, isn't it? lol


	6. The Plan: Part I

Author's Note: This chapter is more... evil.... mwahaha.

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

Back at the Dino Lab, everyone was talking all at once at Dr. Oliver who was standing there as Adam and Hayley stood there next to each other quiet as his students kept throwing questions at him.

"When were you planning on telling you have a sister?" asked Kira who was frustrated.

Tommy tried to answer but then Conner asked, "Why didn't you call us?"

"Why are you-" Ethan was about to ask but Tommy raised his hands, "Alright, that's enough," he said in a deep tone and the others settle down.

"Yes, I should have told you I have a sister but…" he held his hands, looking down, "I thought, she was dead," he looked up at them.

"We know. Hayley told us," said Ethan in a calm voice.

Hayley looked at Tommy who stared at her, "What?" he asked confused with squinted eyes.

Hayley looked at Tommy, "I wanted to know why you were so upset," she explained, "I didn't know it was something so…" she trailed off.

"Serious?" he finished and she nodded while the others stared.

"The question is, now: How do we get her back?" Adam piped up, hands on his hips.

Tommy looked at Adam, "I don't know," he said in a soft unsure tone.

Ethan walked up to Adam, "Oh my goodness, you are THE Original Black Ranger! I'm so honored to meet you!" he grabbed Adam's hand and shook it.

Adam cleared his throat, "Thanks, I taught Tommy everything he knows," he put his hand that was shook back on his hip.

Tommy looked at Adam; "Dream on," he countered.

The others laughed while Tommy and Adam looked at each other.

At Mesogog's Lab

Starlla was standing there, arms crossed, "…" she stared at the cold storage that she had been placed in for over ten years, but her father, Mesogog told her that he sealed her in there because there were many evil forces after her, including the Power Rangers who wanted her for themselves.

Zeltrax walked up to her, "Milady," he bowed in front of Starlla who turned around, looking down at him.

"Arise," Starlla ordered as he did so, "Don't ever bow before me. Only my father deserves that honor," she said softly, looking into the eyes of Zeltrax, if he had any.

"Of course, Milady- I mean, Starlla," he nodded.

Starlla turned around, looking at the cold storage, "I wish I could remember…" she whispered.

Zeltrax slowly placed his hands on her shoulders, "…" he said nothing and she didn't move, happening to like that gesture. It began to remind her of something…

_Laughter and voices were in her head, she couldn't make them out. _

_"Come on, Amber, let's go practice some moves in the park," _

_"Alright!" _

_"Amber, come on, what's bothering you?"_

_"Nothing, Tommy, I just want to have a good day with everyone,"_

Starlla's eyes snapped open, not understand the meanings of these voices and didn't understand why someone by the name of Amber, memories were in her. Clearing her throat, causing Zeltrax to pull away and just in time, too as Mesogog and Elsa walked in.

"My daughter," Mesogog told Starlla who turned around.

"Father," she smiled, walking up toward him and bowed before rising up.

Mesogog walked passed her, going to his throne chair after sitting down, beginning to discuss a plan with all three of them.

At The Dino Lab

Adam was standing there, in deep thought, remembering things that he had done with Amber before she was taken away…

_Adam was practicing some moves and Amber was watching, they decided to have a training session before heading over to the Juice Bar with the rest of the Rangers. _

_Adam did a flying kick and then spun around, landing in a pose, "That's how you do it," he said then looked at Amber who was scratching her head, "Okay, maybe, we should start off with something easy," he suggested and she nodded, "Yeah," she watched, placing her hand on her hips as he held his fists up, doing a kick then flipped-kicked and Amber nodded, "Yeah, I could do that," she stepped forward as Adam said, "Alright, show me what you got," backing away._

_Amber was standing there, holding her fists up in the wrong way, "No, not like that," he said, coming up behind her, fixing her arms and fists making sure they were in the right position. She closed her eyes for a moment before hearing Adam's voice, "That's how you… do it," he trailed off, looking into her eyes and leaned in, kissing her holding her shoulders._

Adam was snapped out of his thoughts by Tommy.

Tommy walked up to Adam, placing his hand on his shoulder, "You okay?" he asked caringly.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, just thinking," his arms crossed.

"About Amber?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," he placed his hand on the wall, leaning his head on his hand, "I just wish that I could of saved her, it's my fault that this is happening if I hadn't kissed her-" he was cut off by the alarm sounds.

Tommy's attention went to the screen, seeing Starlla stumble onto the ground, "Adam and I will go, you guys stay here," Tommy said.

"No way, Dr. O, we are going with you," said Conner, walking up to Tommy and Adam with the others behind him.

"Alright, let's go," Tommy said and the others left with him, leaving Hayley behind who shouted, "Be careful!" out to them.

On The Streets

Starlla was in bad shape and looked like she was badly hurt.

The others arrived in time, noticing that she was hurt… Tommy decided to walk up to her, being cautious as Adam stood there on guard.

"A-Amber?" he asked softly.

Starlla looked up at Tommy, "H-help me, pl-please…" she fell forward into Tommy's arms unconscious.

"Amber! Amber!" he shouted, looking at Starlla who looked the same and he looked up at Adam who quickly ran over to help Tommy, placing her arm around his shoulders as he did the same.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Ethan quietly in a whisper to himself.

Conner didn't know what to think; neither did the rest of them.

"Are you sure that you want to take her to our hideout, Dr. O?" asked Conner in a soft tone but yet cautious.

Adam looked at Tommy, "For once, I agree, maybe we should take her to the forest and treat her there? She's not Amber anymore, right now," he said softly, being hopeful that she is Amber somewhere deep down and was being careful with his words to Tommy.

Tommy thought for a minute then sighed, "You're right, let's go," he walked to the jeep with Adam as they held the unconscious Starlla.

At Mesogog's Lab

"Everything's going as you requested, My Lord," Elsa told Mesogog who was sitting there, watching the TV.

Mesogog nodded, "Yes, it is," said his chilling voice.

Zeltrax watched, his heart pumping in his chest, seems like he cared for Starlla, a lot, and especially with his little affection toward her before Mesogog and Elsa arrived. He only hoped that the Rangers don't mess her up to the point where she becomes normal once more.

"Let the games begin," Mesogog said and roared a bit.

* * *

dguice: Lol, thank you very much. I'm very glad you are enjoying it.

JasonLeeScottFan: I think that with Adam there, Tommy is a little stronger on this.

hewhoreaps: Hmm, well... this puts an interesting twist on things, don't it? XD

RockOnLancashire: Mhm. The Events will unfold, little by little. As you can see.. hehe


	7. The Plan: Part II

Author's Note: This chapter is so evil that you can smell it, hehe

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

After they arrived in the forest, Adam had laid Starlla against the tree in a sitting position head down and eyes closed while Tommy was telling the others to be on their guard, not knowing what could come of this.

"Alright guys, we have to be careful. Starlla is still very dangerous, we don't know what she can do," said Tommy, being mindful.

"Right," Conner nodded, his hands in his pockets, looking down at Adam who was on his knees, placing his hand on Starlla's cheek, remembering the last time that he ever saw her.

_Tommy rushed to Amber's side, "What's going on!?" he asked in fear, holding Amber's hand but it zapped him, and he looked at Adam whose clothes were kind of zapped a bit. It seems that if anyone were to touch her, they will get zapped. _

_Zordon looked at the Rangers, "Amber drank one of Rita's spells. And this spell…" he trailed off, "Has no cure," Alpha 5 finished, looking down._

_Tommy looked at them, "No, there has to be a way," he was shaking, looking at Zordon and the others then Amber and Adam. _

_Adam was looking at Amber's pale face, "She's dying and there's no way that we can help her…?" he asked in a hollow voice._

_Speaking of bad timing, suddenly the alert went off in the Command Center and Alpha looked at the viewing globe, "Vinerals is attacking the city!" he exclaimed._

_"G-Go…" came a weakened voice and all the Rangers turned toward where it came from: Amber Oliver, eyes opened pretty weakly to stare at them and give them a smile, "The city needs your help…" "But Amber," Tommy said, "No buts, Tommy… they need you, they need all the Power Rangers," she looked at Adam who had tears formed in his eyes, "All of them," she smiled at Adam who touched her cheek, getting zapped but did not care, and kissed her, she kissed him back unaware of her side effects. _

_"Adam, come on," Aisha said in a soft yet pleading tone and he looked up at them, letting go of Amber and looked down at her as she smiled, "Go, Blackie.." he smiled back._

_Tommy looked down at her, "Amber… I…" he began, "Go," she reassured. _

_He held her hand, getting zapped a bit before letting go, standing back, "Ready?" they all nodded before shouting, "It's Morphin' Time!" they morphed._

_Tommy stared at Amber as did Adam, "Go." She ordered in that soft weakened voice as they put their hands on their belts and teleported. _

That was the last time he ever saw her until their earlier encounter with each other.

Adam was looking at her face, touching her cheek, "I'm sorry… for everything," he whispered. Seems like Tommy isn't the only one who blames Amber's disappearance on himself…

Starlla groaned as soon as he apologized, eyes opening slowly, looking into Adam's eyes, "…" she said nothing, nor did she move.

Adam was staring as she touched the side of his cheek with her hand, not moving nor saying a word.

Tommy looked toward them, keeping on guard, "Be careful, Adam..." he said softly, hating that he had to be cautious of his own sister; it made him want to beat Mesogog even more.

Kira kept a distance, as well as the others did in their stances and on their guards, ready for anything.

Starlla looked into Adam's eyes, that spark wasn't felt at all… "A-Adam…?" she whispered, acting all weak.

Adam nodded, "Yes, it's me," he said gently, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

She closed her eyes, before hugging him, "… Oh, Adam, I was so scared…" she said softly, acting like her normal self again.

Tommy was thinking that she was back to normal, "Amber?" he asked in a gentle tone, dropping his guard.

Starlla looked toward Tommy, eyes softening, "Tommy!" she got up and ran to him, hugging him tight, eyes closed.

Tommy's eyes widen before wrapping his arms around his _sister_, it had been so long since he's held her. So long…

Trent wasn't having a good feeling about this, but didn't know how to say it to them.

Conner was looking at the two, "Dr. O, are you sure that's…" his voice trailed off.

Kira nodded, "Right, we don't know for sure that it's Amber or not. It might be Starlla still, trying to trick us," she explained.

Ethan looked at the two, "I hate to say it but Kira's right," he replied.

Tommy looked at them, knowing they were right before looking at Starlla, into her scared filled eyes, seeing those eyes before and knowing the truth behind them, "Amber…" he said softly, before nodding to the guys but they still didn't have an easy feeling about this…

Adam was watching Tommy and Starlla, ignoring his gut, letting his heart get in the way of his instincts and smiled, "Welcome back, Amber!" he was happy, more now than ever.

The Rangers excluding Tommy and Adam looked at each other, still unsure of this ally was one or a trap set by Mesogog.

At Mesogog's Lab

Elsa laughed, "Haha… It worked, Master," she grinned, looking toward Mesogog, leaning on his arm rest from his chair.

Mesogog looked at the screen, "I see that, but the four of them aren't so convinced…" he looked at Zeltrax, "Go down there and fight Starlla, so she can prove her so called _loyalty_ to the Rangers!" he ordered.

Zeltrax bowed, hand over his heart, "Yes, My Lord," he vanished into the portal.

"Now, Elsa," Mesogog looked toward Zeltrax, "We shall see for real," he touched her chest slightly and pulled his hand back, looking at the screen.

In The Forest

Sadly, the reunion was interrupted by Zeltrax who appeared out of the portal.

"Here's your chance, Starlla," said Conner, looking at Starlla who looked back at him confused, "Show us your loyalty," he was so not convinced, using his head to gesture to his front.

Starlla looked toward Zeltrax, "Zeltrax…" she whispered, holding onto Tommy, showing that she was scared.

Tommy held her close, "He frightens her," he said softly, his heart getting in the way of his instincts.

Starlla shook her head and let go of Tommy, walking toward the front and held out her hand to the side, making her katana appear, "Let's see how you feel after this!" she yelled, running toward Zeltrax.

Tommy stepped forward, "Amber!" he yelled, holding his hand out to her before stopping a part of him did want to see if she was true…

Starlla jumped up and slashed down at Zeltrax who held his sword out, blocking the slash, growling at each other, "Why are you here?" she whispered.

Zeltrax whispered, "Mesogog wants you to hurt me to prove your loyalty to them. Do it!" he yelled the last part and slashed at her before she flipped back, standing there.

Starlla was shaking her head, eyes softening, "N-no…" she whispered as he ran toward her and slashed down at her again, as she flip-dodged.

Zeltrax looked at Starlla, "You are a pathetic being," he growled.

Starlla knew that to defeat the Rangers, she had to do this, she had to seem like that she was their Amber and not Starlla to take them down. She narrowed her eyes, holding her katana up before using a slashing wave toward Zeltrax, causing him to yell out in pain and fell onto his back, sparks flying out of his chest.

Conner was shocked, but convinced.

Kira was shocked too, but was happy that she was on their side, "Alright!" she yelled.

Trent hmmed, still needing a little more convincing than that, really.

"Awesome!" Ethan said, eyes sparkling, "That's better than any video game!"

Adam smiled, knowing it was true, but something in his gut… was still bothering him.

Zeltrax yelled, standing up slightly, "We shall meet again, Rangers!" he disappeared through the portal, bend forward, holding his gut.

Tommy smiled, knowing now that his sister was back and he was happier than he's ever been, not having anymore doubts.

Starlla was standing there, watching Zeltrax disappear as a tear rolled down the side of her cheek, hating herself for what she did to him, but knew it was necessary and wiped the tear away.

* * *

JasonLeeScottFan: Hehehe... oh yeah.

prophet144: Yes, I know that, but I didn't think Zack was sort of worth mentioning since he wasn't really that big apart of the frenchize.

hewhoreaps: Hehe, maybe or maybe not.


	8. Unraveling: Part I

Author's Note: This chapter is setting up for the big finale in many ways.

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

"Well done, Zeltrax," said Mesogog in that chilling voice, leaning toward Zeltrax who was standing there, holding his chest in pain, "Thank you, Master," he said in a heaving tone.

Mesogog looked toward Elsa, "And thank you, Elsa, for a brilliant plan. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have this upper advantage," he grinned before pushing her hair away slightly.

Elsa smirked, "Well, thank you, Master," she had her hand on her hip.

Zeltrax' mind was preoccupied with Starlla, her sacrifice… for them; he will never forget it unlike Elsa and Mesogog who were so full of themselves that they couldn't see two feet in front of them since they were so filled with greed.

At The Dino Lab

The Rangers, Adam, and Starlla walked into the dino lab… Starlla looked around with curious yet widen eyes, being careful with her surroundings but found the place intriguing unlike her father's lab, _'Wait, what I am doing?'_ she thought before shaking her head, _'Got to focus on the job at hand!'_

"Are you alright, Amber?" asked Adam, touching Starlla's shoulder that looked toward his hand then at his face, which look so familiar but she couldn't put where

Starlla nodded, "I'm fine," she reassured Adam with a smile.

Tommy looked at Starlla, "What do you think?" he asked, holding his arms out.

Starlla looked up, "I say, you done for yourself very well, Tommy," she smiled a fake smile but it was enough to convince the science teacher that she was sincere who chuckled, "Yeah, I say so," he put his hands on his hips before seeing Hayley, "Hey Hayley, this is my sister, Amber," he said softly, gesturing to Starlla.

Hayley looked at Starlla with a cautious look before slowly reaching forward to shake her head, but Starlla looked at the gesture in confusion which caused Hayley to be suspicious, "It's a hand shake," said Hayley, reminding her and Starlla remembered a flash of a hand shake with someone but didn't remember who before shaking Hayley's hand, "Right, I knew that," she giggled nervously, "It's just…" her eyes lowered, pretending to have a sad look and painful expression.

"It's okay," Hayley reassured, but still suspicious of 'Amber' because something didn't seem quite right.

Trent was watching with suspicious eyes, before he could say a word, Tommy looked at the others, "Guys, I would like to have a moment with Amber for a minute, please," he asked in a soft tone.

The others nodded, "Sure, Tommy," Hayley said softly as Kira and the others turned away, walking to the other side of the room as Tommy and Starlla went to the other side.

Kira crossed her arms, looking at Tommy and Starlla talking, "Guys, something is very, _very_ off about Amber," she finally spoke.

Trent looked at them, "I agree," he said in a very agreeable tone.

Conner held his arms like he always did, "I don't know. Dr. O seems to have much faith in her," he said in an unsure tone about the situation.

"Yeah, and she did take out Zeltrax in a way," Ethan backed up, looking at his teammates, holding his hand up as he talked.

"Or it could have been a trap, set by Mesogog?" Kira asked in a curious tone, hands on her back sides, thinking out loud to them.

"Right," Trent nodded, "We don't know what Mesogog is capable of. We should always be on our guard," he said as the others nodded in agreement.

Hayley was watching Tommy and 'Amber' from behind the wall with Adam leaning against it in front of her, his head looking to the side at the two, his eyes were full of confusion, "When Tommy was evil, it took us awhile to get him back," he spoke gently, "I'm…" he looked down, "I'm very unsure if she is telling the truth,"

Hayley placed her hand on Adam's shoulder, "I know, so am I," she smiled slightly.

Adam looked at her, "Let's keep our guard up, just in case," he told her as she nodded, "Yeah," she said in a soft slight tone, wishing to make it better but knew only time will tell.

Tommy was talking to Starlla about how much their parents will be happy to know that she's alive, but then his subject changed a little, "Amber, you probably won't be pleased with me," he said in a low yet soft tone.

Starlla's eyes squinted in confusion, "Why?" she wondered what he did mean, really.

Tommy looked into her eyes as his own softened, "I feel so guilty for leaving you behind," he said softly as her eyes began to realize that her father was right until… "I wish that I wasn't so weak when you punched me and made sure that I went through the portal to get back to the Command Center in time," he added in a saddened voice that slightly cracked when he spoke and he held her close as Starlla's eyes were full of confusion, "Please forgive me," he pleaded.

Something in her was telling her to hold him back, _'No! He's the enemy! But… if he is, then why do I… feel this way?' _she asked herself before slowly wrapping her arms around Tommy's waist, placing her hands on his shoulder blades, "O-of course," she whispered.

The teens, Adam and Hayley were in awe at the scene before them. Just in awe…

Tommy slowly let Starlla go, "Whoa, look at me," he sniffed, rubbing his tears away from his eyes.

Starlla could feel a burning sadness in her heart and pity for this man before her, even guilt. She felt like apologizing but yet… couldn't, "Well, what's strength without tears?" she asked softly before he nodded with a smile, "Right," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

Starlla smiled at Tommy with those black lips while looking at him with those dark black eyes which frightened Tommy as he wondered in his thoughts, '_Will she ever get her old appearance back?_'

After Tommy and Starlla's little moment, they went back to normal but soon, Adam wanted a moment… alone with her and he asked Starlla if she wanted to go for a walk and she smiled, "Sure," but that smile, however, was not fake, it was true… For some reason, she lost all track with her mission and became more focused on Adam and the others than anything else. Something about this group intrigued her and she wanted to find out more… much more.

* * *

JasonLeeScottFan: I can't say... everything will be revealed in due course.

hewhoreaps: I can't say. *lips are sealed*


	9. Unraveling: Part II

Author's Note: Getting... close... mwahaha!

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

Adam and Starlla were walking around the city where all the people were living there normal lives but were curious about her since she was different than Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax. Even though, she carried Zeltrax' signature armor, they were more curious than scared since she was strolling with a regular human being.

Adam looked at Starlla, "So, where have you been all this time?" he asked casually with his hands in his pockets.

Starlla looked around, "In…" she looked toward Adam, "Cold storage," she revealed.

Adam hmmed, thinking a little before looking forward, and "Do you know how you got there?" he asked again.

Starlla wasn't catching on with the questions, yet, before squinting her eyes, only knowing what her father, Mesogog, told her about it, but honestly, could not remember, "No… I-I really c-can't…" she said slowly.

Adam was getting a little serious, emerging into the forest with Starlla, "Do you know anything of the past?" he asked softly. He wasn't being rude or anything but his tone and face features became serious.

Starlla shook her head, "No…" when she finally said that, that made Adam realize that she wasn't telling the truth and she was still Starlla even though she didn't catch onto his little scheme since she was in major deep thought and had many doubts...

Adam stopped, looking into her eyes, as she did the same. He hmmed before taking out his old broken cracked morpher which he never tried on after Carlos, "See this?" he asked and she looked down at it, "…" her eyes widen, before her hands slowly reached for it, they were shaking as she grabbed it, "… I-I recogn-nize this…" she whispered, tracing her fingers around the cracked morpher.

Adam was still on his guard, but let her take it from his hands, "But now, it's cracked since Zordon is…" he lowered his head, wanting to know what her reaction would be.

Starlla held her head, dropping the morpher, remembering something…

_All the Rangers and Amber made it back safely after they have rescued her, "Rangers, you made it!" Alpha 5 exclaimed in a happy tone. _

_Tommy held his sister in his arms, looking down at her, "Will she be alright, Zordon?" he asked worriedly, "Yes, she will be fine," he answered._

_Amber's eyes opened, placing her hand on his chest, "Tommy…" she whispered in a tired tone, and looked seeing the other Rangers, "Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly… Adam," she smiled when her eyes fell on Adam, "Charming," he held his head, "Oh no," the others were laughing as well as Tommy, "Can you stand?" he asked, beginning to stand her up._

_"I don't know, I think so.." she slowly stood up and walked a bit before looking around, then her eyes fell on Zordon, "Who…" "I'm Zordon, welcome to the Command Center, Amber," he said softly, "And I'm Alpha 5," came the red robot up to her and she smiled, looking at him, "Nice to meet you, Alpha," and she looked up at Zordon, "and Zordon," _

"Zordon… Alpha…" She was holding her head so tight that she was making a noise with her mouth that she sounded like she was in pain.

Adam held Starlla close to his chest, "Zordon is gone, he died saving the universe with his energy," he whispered.

Starlla's eyes flashed to blue, a tear falling down her cheek, "Zordon…"

Adam felt a powerful blast hit his back, screaming as he held Starlla whom looked behind him, eyes turning to black, seeing Zeltrax, "Zeltrax!" she yelled.

"He lies!" yelled Zeltrax, holding out his hand to Starlla, "You are not Amber! You are Starlla! The Daughter of Mesogog!" his deep voice said.

Starlla looked into Adam's eyes as he was groaning and grunting, "Starlla…" he whispered, "You are Amber Oliver," he held her tight before letting go of her and fell to the ground, holding his gut.

Starlla's eyes were now glazed over because tears were falling from her eyes, "I love you both…" she whispered, knowing that a decision must be made.

Adam was looking at her as Zeltrax was as well, "Come with me and you will never have to listen to these lies!" yelled Zeltrax, holding out his hand to her still.

Starlla slowly raised her hand, going to touch his hand before the Rangers came out of sight, pulling Starlla back except for Tommy who was fighting Zeltrax now.

Kira went to Adam; "Are you alright?" she was crouched down, looking at Adam, "Y-yes… I'll b-be fine… bu-but… A-Amber is s-still St-Starlla.." he said softly, "Did she do this to you?" Kira asked furious and he shook his head.

Trent looked at Starlla, "I knew we couldn't trust you!" he shouted.

Starlla looked at Adam the entire time, before looking down at the cracked morpher and picked it up, before closing her eyes, "It's…" she slowly began.

Adam's eyes widen, knowing what she was about to do, "Don't, Starlla!!!" he yelled.

Her eyes widen, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" she used the crack morpher but instead it back fired, sparks flew out of her chest as she fell to the ground, turning to her normal form but unconscious, not sure if all the memories returned.

Zeltrax was slashing from right to left as the Black Dino Ranger blocked it, "Stay away from my sister Zeltrax!" he grunted, using a swift movement of his feet, tripping Zeltrax onto the ground who flip-dodged and landed a fair distance away, touching his beloved's face and then picked her up, "We shall see next time, Rangers!" he vanished through the portal.

However, Tommy just stood there, not at all surprised but you couldn't see his face, but he didn't fall to his knees or nothing, just looked to where they vanished but went over to help his old friend, Adam off the ground, "Come on," said the Black Dino Ranger as Ethan picked up the broken morpher and the others followed them back to the Dino Lab.

* * *

JasonLeeScottFan: He almost did, but Zeltrax ruined it.

hewhoreaps: Or was Tommy totally convinced, at all?

dguice: Of course I update! ^^


	10. Unraveled

Author's Note: Does... anyone got a tissue?

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

After getting back to the Dino Lab, Tommy laid Adam on the table before saying, "Power down!" he turned into his human form, "Are you alright?" he asked softly to Adam who nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," he held his side as Ethan walked up, "Here," he gave Adam his old morpher and he took it.

"You still have that?" asked Tommy.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, you never know when you're going to need it," he put it in his pocket as Tommy shook his head with a smile.

"Now, what do we do, Dr. O?" asked Conner, powering down, walking up to Tommy, "Starlla is still Starlla,"

Tommy nodded, "I knew all along whom she was," he revealed.

The others were in shock, "Then why did you bring her to the lab?" Conner asked.

Tommy looked at the others, "Remember when she would daze out in a way?" he asked them, crossing his arms as the others looked at each other, "She is still Amber inside, and Starlla is full of confusion now. Also," he was about to add, going over to a Dino Thunder symbolic black box and opened it, showing the purple dino gem, "Mesogog thinks he got the right gem but all he has is a fake,"

"Way to go, Dr. O!" yelled Ethan.

Kira nodded, knowing that her teacher was back in business, "So what next?"

"Well, when I first saw Starlla again when I knew she was Amber. It was glowing in her hands, which in turn, it weakened the evil that Mesogog put inside of her and it sparked some of the remaining feelings that she had for her friends; in that case, it was Adam. Since Adam got through to her first, he has more effect on her than me," he explained, and looked at Adam who stood up, feeling a lot better, "So, you planned this from the beginning?" "Well, when I found out Starlla was my sister, Amber, I had to plan something." He told Adam, "But when she said 'It's Morphin' Time' on your morpher, she actually destroyed most of the evil particles and all that's needed to finish the job…" he took out the purple dino gem, "is this," he finished.

Adam took it out of his hand, "She is the chosen Gem holder?" he asked.

Tommy looked at Adam, "That's my conclusion, yes," he put his hands on his hips.

Trent looked at Tommy, "Real clever, Dr. Oliver," he complimented.

Conner crossed his arms before looking down, "Sorry we doubted you, Dr. O," he apologized.

Tommy shrugged his shoulder, "its okay,"

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Starlla to reshow up?" asked Adam, holding the gem.

Tommy nodded, "Right, but Mesogog is going to want this gem, so you need to go out in the clear open but we will be hiding in the wait if there's trouble." He explained.

Adam nodded, "Right," they did their signature hand shake and went to the forest, once more, putting the gem in his pocket.

At Mesogog's Lab

Zeltrax had laid, now a recovering Amber, on the table-bed, looking at her face, "Starlla… what have they done to you?" he said softly, brushing her now brunette hair out of her face.

Amber's eyes slowly opened, but they were neither blue nor brown, or even black, they were grayish, meaning she was terribly confused to the point where she isn't going to respond, no matter how much you talk. Memories were coming back, but she was currently remembering what happened to her when she was placed in the egg:

_In Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's lair, Amber was in terrible pain, laying the ground which she was suppose to be dead. Her communicator had died, just a few minutes ago and knew that the others believe her to be dead… _

_Rita came inside, "Well, well, isn't it the Ranger's sister… Still fighting for your life, I see," she smirked, before some putties picked up Amber who tried to struggle but couldn't due to the weakness that she was feeling._

_Rita turned away, walking out as the putties brought Amber with them, to a hibernation case, buttons on the side, "You see this?" Rita asked, "This'll be your new home until someone finds you in the next ten years," she laughed, "Or maybe… more, but by then, you'll be an old lady or dead," she laughed even more, "Put her inside, putties!" _

_"No! No!" she cried out, struggling as they placed her inside, closing the door. It was cold but not too cold to kill you, more like a cold that can make you tired and put you to sleep as she struggled to stay awake, "And that potion I gave you… well, it's putting you into a deep sleep that only someone with great evil can awake thee," she laughed as the cold got more to Amber and her eyes slowly closed…_

_Rita used her wicked powers to send the hibernation egg to a dark island on a dimensional way where it was deserted… and Amber was laid to rest for the next ten years or more until someone find her alive or dead._

A tear fell down the side of Amber's cheek, remembering that awful painful memory, "Tommy… Adam…" she whispered.

Mesogog was painfully torturing Elsa with his brain waves for the passed hour and then let go, going over to Amber, "Your plan Elsa, has failed!" he yelled and looked at Zeltrax, "Get this piece of human trash out of my sight! NOW!" he yelled as Zeltrax took Amber into his arms, "Yes, My Lord," he vanished through a portal.

Mesogog looked at the dino gem in his hand and looked at it before his eyes flared more, throwing it across the room, causing the replica to shatter then he looked at his experiments, creating his own monster that had tentacles which would only hurt them, "Go! Orion!" he yelled, "Destroy the Power Rangers, once and for all!" and the monster left through a portal.

In The Forest

Adam was standing there, waiting for Amber to arrive before his head shot up, seeing Zeltrax who had Amber in his arms and he hmphed, before walking over to Adam who backed up a little and Zeltrax stopped, "Starlla is gone and in turn, I must deal with that. I have very little honor left and I wish to give Dr. Oliver, his sister back." He placed Amber on the ground in the middle of them and backed up, "Mesogog isn't too pleased. Keep on your guard and tell the Rangers to do the same," he explained.

"Why should I listen to you?" Adam asked, looking at Zeltrax.

Zeltrax looked at Adam, "I love Starlla, even though, Amber is not her, truly, I love her and I will protect what's precious to me, and I know I can trust you to take care of Amber," he told Adam who nodded slowly, "Good-Bye," he said and disappeared through the portal.

The Black Dino Ranger was watching in awe, really shocked that Zeltrax did this… out of love? That is so unlike Zeltrax, even though, he would of done that for Elsa if she cared back.

Adam looked down at Amber whose eyes were grey and dull still, "Amber…" he said softly, crouching down.

Amber's eyes were staring at the sky and said nothing, it was like there was no life within her body, clothes torn, the same clothes that she had wore over ten years ago…

Adam slowly took her hand, "Come back to me, please," he said gently before placing the dino gem into her hand and it glowed even brighter.

Amber's eyes closed, for a few minutes as the light died down and she groaned, eyes slowly opening, it was a blur when she did and closed them again, before opening, looking up seeing Adam's face for the first time in over ten years, "Adam…?" she asked softly.

Adam smiled, "Amber…" he said softly.

"It is you…" Amber smiled widely, placing her hand on his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck, "I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, crying on his shoulder.

Adam closed his eyes, holding her close to his frame, "I've missed you, just the same…" he whispered, his hand on the back of her head.

* * *

Our journey is coming to a close... only one or two more chapters. I'd like to thank all of you for reading this story which has been in my head for months and finally got written. Thank you for backing me up. Much apperciated!!! Keep reading, please, to find out the ending. I believe, it's something all of you will enjoy and be very pleased with.


	11. The Realization and The Battle

Author's Note: Now, that's what I call victory!

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

Amber looked around with her eyes as Adam helped her up to her feet, "Where am I…?" she asked softly but before Adam could answer, Black Dino Ranger came out of the bushes, looking at Amber for the first time in over ten years.

Amber noticed the new Power Ranger, "Wow, new suits. I must say… they look kind of better than yours, Adam," she playfully insulted.

Adam went, "Heyyy…" he looked at her as she laughed.

"Power down!" shouted the Black Dino Ranger, turning back into his human form to reveal Tommy.

Amber's eyes widen, "T-Tommy!!!" she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as Tommy did the same, "I'm so glad that you're okay!" she exclaimed, crying on his shoulder.

Tommy's eyes were getting red and he placed her hand on his sister's head, "Shh… I got you," he whispered.

Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan were still morphed and were watching this event. One of them sniffled… it was Conner.

Kira looked at Conner, "Are you… crying?" she asked softly.

Conner shook his head, "No, of course not," he replied, kind of embarrassed.

"Aww… Conner's a sap for happy endings," Ethan replied.

"Hey!" Conner yelled.

They all laughed at him, "At least, I have a soft spot," Conner mumbled.

Amber looked into his Tommy's eyes, tears falling down her cheeks, eyes red, "I thought I was never going to see you again…" she placed her hands on his shoulders, before looking at his hair, "Wow… you cut your hair," she laughed a bit through the tears.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah,"

Adam looked at it, "I did have my hair long but I cut it," he slipped.

Amber's eyebrows furrowed together in frustration, "… Tommy… what year is it?" she asked slowly.

Tommy lowered his eyes then.

Adam placed his hand on Amber's shoulder but she jerked it away, taking her hands off Tommy's shoulders, backing up, looking at both of them, "What year is it?" she asked again in a deep tone.

"2004…" Tommy slowly said, looking at Amber who was hyperventilating for air as Tommy held her close, "I missed ten years of my life…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Tommy felt so horrible that he couldn't stop this from happening, closing his eyes, "You can make up for that ten years. Mom and Dad are still alive," he said softly, as Amber looked up into Tommy's eyes, "Really?" her eyes lightened up as he nodded, "Yes," Amber held him tight.

Adam looked at Amber, "I have something to tell you later," he said softly as she nodded, "Okay,"

Tommy communicator beeped, holding it close to his mouth, "Go ahead,"

Hayley's voice came, "A tentacle monster is attacking the city!"

"Stay with Adam," Tommy told Amber who nodded her head, "Okay,"

"Ready, guys?" he yelled to his students who came out, "We can get better acquainted later," he told Amber as he then yelled, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" he morphed into the Black Dino Ranger, "Let's go!" they all ran to the city.

In The City

Black Dino Ranger looked at the tentacle monster, "Whoa, that is one ugly mean looking monster," he determined before holding his fists up, "Let's do it!" they all charged but after a few minutes, they were getting their butts nailed.

"Put our weapons together!" Conner yelled, as the others put the weapons together with him, "Ready?" he yelled as they replied, "Ready!" "FIRE!" he shouted as they did but no damage was on the monster.

"What!?" Conner yelled in confusion of why it didn't work.

Orion laughed, yelling, "My turn!" he sent stars at them which caused sparks to fly from their suits, almost causing them to de-morph…

In The Forest

Amber was looking at Adam's old cracked morpher, "Seems like Tommy took over the Black Ranger status," she said with a weak smile.

Adam looked at her, "Yeah, he better not ruin my reputation," he joked, getting close to her in an almost kissing sort of way.

She laughed, "Yeah, you are the best Black Ranger," she said softly about to kiss him before seeing a vision of the Rangers getting their butt kicked, "I see… I see the Rangers! They are getting hurt!" she held her head; "I can't help but feel that I need to help them!"

Adam looked down to the side, seeing the purple dino gem glowing as he crouched down, picking up, handing it to her, "This belongs to you," he told her.

She looked down at it, taking it from Adam, "What is this?" she asked.

"It's your dino gem," said a female voice from the side, both of them turning seeing Hayley, holding a purple morpher.

Her eyes blinked, "What? Me?" she asked softly.

"The dino gem chose you and you have the power of visions of the future to see what happens before it happens," she explained, holding out the morpher to her, "There's no time to argue, the others need your help…"

Amber nodded, "You're right," she took the morpher before looking at Adam, "Seems like I get to do what Aisha said that I could do,"

He nodded, "Yes, she would have been proud of you if she knew," he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Amber stepped back, putting the morpher on her wrist and put the dino gem in there, "What do I say?" she asked to Hayley.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up," Hayley told her as she and Adam backed up.

Amber nodded and got into position, pushing the button on the morpher, it looked just like Ethan, Kira and Conner's morphers, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" she yelled and morphed into the Purple Dino Ranger, having the helmet of the dino that is attached to Trent's megazord, the one that you ride like a surf board. That was her zord.

The Purple Dino Ranger looked at her hands, "Time for action!" she yelled.

In The City

The Rangers almost de-morphed for the second time, "Dr. O… what are we going to do?" Ethan asked on his side, holding his gut as Tommy shook his head, "I don't know..."

Orion lifted up his tentacle, "Say Good-Bye, Rangers!"

"I don't think so!" yelled a voice from far off distance, "Katana!" she yelled, slashing down at the tentacle, cutting it off Orion who yelled out.

The Purple Dino Ranger stood there, looking down at the Rangers, "Are you guys alright?" she rushed over to them, helping them up by the arm on each of them, the last one that she helped was Tommy who looked at her.

"Good job… Amber," the Black Dino Ranger congratulated.

The Purple Dino Ranger nodded, "Let's do this!" she yelled.

They combined their weapons again, "Fire!" yelled Conner as their shot hit Orion and blew him to bits.

"Way to go, Amber!" yelled Kira, "Girl power rules!" their arms hit together, "Oh yeah," Amber said softly as the two hit their hips together.

"Great… now we got two girls…" Ethan said with a groan.

"Does that mean shopping?" Trent dreadfully asked.

"No way!" yelled Kira and Amber, looking at the boys before looking at each other.

"What do you like?" Kira asked.

"Martial Arts, Games, I was always a tomboy back in my day," she explained.

"Same," Kira nodded, "I want to be a Singer and I sing in the café,"

"That's awesome. Good for you," Amber said softly.

"I'm Kira," she held out her hand, shaking Amber's.

"I'm Trent," said the White Dino Ranger walking up to her, shaking her hand after Kira.

"Ethan, I'm the computer genius," he shook her hand.

Amber nodded, "Alright," she looked toward Conner who walked up, "I play Soccer and hope to be a Soccer play someday," he shook her hand as she nodded, "That's an intriguing goal, I hope you all succeed in them," Amber encouraged.

Tommy was glad to have his sister back, thinking that things are going to be different from now on.

At Mesogog's Lair

Mesogog roared angrily, pushing up the re-randomizer and made Orion grow into a giant, "This isn't over yet, Rangers!!!" he yelled.

Zeltrax knew that Amber was going to be fine but since Mesogog needed someone to destroy for their lack of competents… he turned to Zeltrax, "You… failed me for the last time!" he yelled, destroying Zeltrax with his brainwave, crushing his mind.

Elsa looked at Mesogog who roared, "If you don't want to end up like him, I suggest you come up with better ideas!"

Elsa bowed, "Yes, My Lord!" her hand over her heart.

Mesogog watched the screen, watching.

In The City

The Rangers looked up at the sky, seeing Orion in giant form, "We need the zords!" yelled Amber.

"Leave that to me," Tommy said, calling the zords as they came out.

Amber's eyes widen, "Wow, cool!" she exclaimed, before calling her zord, "Awesome!" she squealed, jumping up and down, a little bit too excited for a Ranger.

"That means, you and I are together in the same zord, Amber," said Trent, looking at her and she nodded, "Alright!" she high-five him, "Let's do it!" they combined their zords into two, ready for action as Tommy took control of the Triceramax Megazord.

"Now, with this team, we'll be tough to beat!" yelled Amber, standing next to Trent in his megazord.

Orion used his tentacles and slashed at the Thunder Megazord which fell on its back but Tommy slashed at Orion, causing him to back up as Trent and Amber kicked him behind, causing him to fall forward, "Now, let's combined all our attacks into one!" Conner yelled.

"Alright!" They all yelled in unison.

Orion yelled, standing up, "No!"

"Oh yes," Amber laughed, "Let's do it! Ready?"

"Ready!" they fired at the same time as Orion fell to the ground, blowing up as the megazords turned around, looking ahead as the explosion went on behind them.

* * *

hewhoreaps: Oh yeah, how'd ya like it? I'm not done yet, don't worry. Yes, she has no memories of Starlla but it might change, it might not.

JasonLeeScottFan: Yeah... Zeltrax is dead now...

RockOnLancashire: Here you go and I hope you enjoyed.

dguice: I shall.


	12. Back To Normal

Author's Note: And, btw, the scenes in the end I must give credit to the creators of Dino Thunder, since it's from the last episode of Dino. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next chapter will be the last.

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

"That was awesome!" yelled Ethan, looking at the others as they stood in the dino lab.

Amber held onto Adam's waist, his hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, it was…" she said softly, "Wait… how did you guys find me?" she looked at them confused.

Adam looked at Tommy who nodded to him, "Amber, remember how Rita said that Tommy was an Evil Ranger at some point?" he asked curiously.

Amber looked up at Adam, "Yes, why?" she asked confused before slowly realizing it before Adam could say a word, "I..." she pointed at herself.

He nodded, "Yes…" he said slowly.

Amber shook her head, "I can't believe this…" she said before sitting down on a chair, looking down, holding her hands.

Tommy went on his knees in front of Amber, "You are not evil, you did not know what you were doing this," he explained, "Thanks to Adam's cracked morpher and your dino gem, you were able to come back to us," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Do you hear me, Amber? This is not your fault," he reassured.

Amber looked into Tommy's eyes, before nodding, "Yes, I know but I will help to fix this mess," she said softly, "We can defeat whoever did this," "His name is Mesogog," Tommy said, and she nodded, "Alright,"

After a few weeks, Amber and Adam grew closer as time went on. Adam had to go back to Angel Grove to teach in his dojo, so Amber decided to stay in Reefside until their jobs as Rangers were over but Adam never talked to Amber about what he wanted to, at least, not yet, and Amber went with Tommy to Angel Grove after realizing that she needed to see her parents and when she did… they were so thrilled that they couldn't believe it. It was a reunion that no one could forget. But only a week more, Elsa had turned into a regular human and she was different… Zeltrax had come back from the dead and kidnapped Elsa but Kira and Tommy defeated Zeltrax and he was gone for good.

Amber had disappeared and Tommy was getting worried about where she could be, he tried contacting her through the communicator but she did not respond…

Amber was in front of Mesogog at the construction site, looking into his eyes, "You are the monster that turned me into some kind of tool to destroy the world," she growled, standing there, gripping her katana.

Mesogog roared a bit, "Yes, I was. You were a pretty good speciment," he pointed at her with his finger, before her eyes narrowed more, "Too bad, it failed," he hissed a bit.

Amber narrowed her eyes, "I'm not a tool to be played with," she raised her hand, "I'm ready whenever you are," she ran toward him and slashed down, but he got it and used his claw slashing at her waist as she flipped onto the ground, holding her body, causing her to de-morph, "Argh!" she looked up at Mesogog who began to walk toward her.

"No one's here to save you, Ranger," he used his brainwave to torture Amber's mind causing her eyes to widen, "AH!" she laid there, looking at Mesogog's eyes.

"Let her go, you fiend!" yelled a male voice, kicking Mesogog in the side, causing him to break the contact with Amber and backed up, as the male went over to Amber, turning her around on her back, "Are you alright?" said that familiar caring voice.

Amber's eyes opened, looking into the eyes of her savior… Adam, "You are always saving me…" she whispered.

Adam smiled, "Isn't that my job?" he asked softly, before helping her up to her feet, "You can stand, right?" he asked.

Amber nodded, "Yeah,"

The others arrived, "Are you alright?" Tommy asked her and she nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Adam," she pointed at him with her thumb.

Tommy looked at Adam, "I thought you were in Angel Grove?" he asked.

Adam put his hands in his pockets, "I decided to take a week off and come see Amber, but it seems like it was a good thing I was here," he explained.

"Why were you here?" Kira asked, but Mesogog roared, "Let's destroy you, Rangers, that way I can get on with my plan to restore this earth to the dinosaur age!" he transformed into his beast form.

"I can only imagine what Kimberly would said to that," said Amber and acted like Kimberly, "Ew, gross," she said before looking at Adam who shook his head with a smile, "Stand back, Adam," said Amber but Adam held that broken morpher in his hand, "Adam, you can't use that, you'll be hurt or worse…" said Amber, looking into his eyes.

Adam smiled, "I'll be fine," he promised.

Amber placed her hand on his hand, "Please… just protect Elsa," she pleaded.

Adam sighed and nodded, "Sure thing," he took Elsa, "Come on," they walked behind a stack of metal before seeing two kids, "Oh," Elsa said before Adam saw.

"Ready?" Tommy asked as they nodded.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" they all shouted except for Trent who pushed his morpher, "White Ranger, Dino Power," they morphed into their respective forms and colors.

"Let's finish this," Tommy said as they ran toward Mesogog, kicking him in the sides and slashing at him, but to no avail, "Super Dino Mode!" they all got into their dino modes and caused some damage but Tommy said, "We need to use all the gems powers to defeat him,"

"But Tommy, wouldn't that take away the powers of the dino gems?" asked Amber, looking at Tommy who nodded, "It's the only way," he told her and she nodded before looking to the others who were saddened but nodded in understanding, "Do it, Conner!"

"Power Rangers!" they yelled, "I summon the Power of the Gems. Dino Gems unite!" Conner yelled as they glowed yellow in aura, sending a powerful blast to Mesogog, making a big explosion, causing him to be destroyed as the Rangers turned around.

After realizing that their gems had no more powers, Cassidy, the news reporter and her friend, Devin, walked up with Elsa and Adam behind, "Hello, Rangers," Cassidy squealed.

"So, you know then?" asked Tommy as the others looked down, except for Amber who looked up, kind of nervous.

"Well, I sort of already knew but I had to show Cassidy in person," said Devin as Cassidy hugged him.

"You know what our lives will be like if that tape gets published?" asked Tommy, concerned for him and his team.

"Yeah, I do, that's why I'm giving this to you," she handed it to Tommy.

"Wait, you're passing up a scoop of a life time? Why?" asked Kira.

"Because, you're my friends, it wouldn't be right to use you just to make my life better," she explained.

"I knew there was a heart down there somewhere," said Ethan as Cassidy nodded, "Yeah, I just needed someone to help me find it. Now if you'll excuse us..." "We're off to the prom," finished Devin as they walked away, Elsa leaving after.

Amber looked at them, "I have never been to a prom," she said softly, rubbing the back of her head as Adam walked up to her, "Will you go to the prom with me?" he asked with a smile across his lips.

Amber smiled widely, "I will be honored, Black Ranger," she said softly, taking his hand, before looking at the others, "See you there," she walked away with Adam.

"Just like that, our lives are back to normal," said Conner.

Tommy looked as the two walked away, "Trust me, our lives may be back to normal but they'll never be the same," he said, looking toward them as they turned away, walking away from the construction site.

* * *

One more chapter, guys, and it'll be over... *Sniffsniff*


	13. The Prom

Author's Note: Have tissues ready! And this is the second to the last chapter and I must give credit once again for the scenes here since it's also in the last episode of Dino.

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver and This Story (C) Me

* * *

It was prom night, the beginning of the former Rangers, new lives as normal teenagers.

Kira was no where to be seen as Cassidy walked in the front door, wearing a simple white dress and a furry shaw, with Devin on arm, nearing Hayley who had a drink in hand and wore a simple black dress, "Don't you two look nice," said Hayley with a smile.

Cassidy put her shoulder near her cheek, "Thank you so much, Hayley," she put it down, "And on be half of the entire prom committee, I just want to thank you for helping out tonight," she thanked.

Devin looked at Hayley, "The new, kinder and gentler Cassidy," he complimented as Cassidy put on a big smile.

Hayley looked at Devin, before looking back at Cassidy, "So I hear. And what you did for the Rangers took a lot of courage," she told her.

"Yeah, well, a good reporter knows when to talk and when to keep a secret," Cassidy smiled, before walking away with Devin.

Ethan was playing a video game handheld in his hand, before Conner walked over with Krista, "Ethan, my man," said Conner as Ethan turned around, the two doing a hand gesture, "Remember Krista?" he put his hand on her back.

"Was she on the list?" asked Ethan, out of the blue.

Earlier that day, Conner was keeping a list of all the girls that he was thinking about going to prom with, Conner gave a shock expression while Krista gave a confused one.

Ethan quickly changed topic, "Sure, I remember, you're tree girl!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she replied, all the while still confused, and then looked at Conner, "I'm going to get a drink you want some?" "Yeah, that'd be great," Conner replied as Krista walked away.

Ethan blinked, pointing to where she had walked off, "Tree girl?" he was still shocked and confused, "What's up with that?"

"Dude," he spoke, "It's on the inside that counts," he said softly.

Ethan smiled, patting Conner's shoulder who wore a simple black tux, "Our little Conner is all grown up," Conner always looked at outside beauty, but never inside until he met Krista who changed his life around.

Conner placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder, "So, what changed your mind?" he pulled his hand back, placing it back in his pocket, "Had enough of all the mutant freaks that you could handle for one year?"

Ethan looked to the side, "Well, actually…" he looked back at him, "I had a chance to rethink the whole prom-position thing," he nodded, wearing a simple suit with no tie.

A blonde walked up, "Here you go," she said softly, handing a drink to Ethan, "Thank you," he gave his gratitude.

"Oh hey, you must be Conner. Ethan has told me all about you," she smiled, gesturing with her hand to him then to Ethan.

Conner looked at Ethan with a smile, nodding, "I'm sure he has," Ethan only smiled.

The blonde looked at Ethan, "Where's your friend, Kira? I want to meet her too,"

Ethan gave an unsure look, "I don't know where she is," he looked behind him before looking at Conner, "I haven't seen her," "Maybe she's blowing it off, she's said she didn't have a date,"

"Hey guys," said a voice from above.

They all looked, seeing Trent, Mr. Mercer, and Tommy, "Hey Trent," said Ethan.

That's when Amber walked in with Adam on arm, Amber wore a beautiful glittery blue dress, while Adam wore a tux, he was so dressed up for a simple occasion and she didn't understand why, "Adam, you look great," she said softly, looking into his eyes as he walked down with her to the stage front, "You look beautiful," he said softly, something was different about his voice and something was in the air this night…

Amber could sense it and wondered, "What is it, Adam?" she asked confused.

Adam looked into her eyes, "You'll see," he touched her cheek before telling her to stay there and went to find Tommy.

Tommy was up on the balcony with Trent and Mr. Mercer, "So, Trent, what's next for you?" he asked, holding a drink in hand.

Trent was leaning on the balcony, before looking at Tommy, standing up fully, "Actually, I'm really excited," he nodded, "I'm heading to drawing college in the fall," he replied.

"Are you okay with that, Anton?" asked Tommy, pointing his drink to Mr. Mercer who never appreciated Trent's drawings until one day when he saw them laying on his desk, "I couldn't be happier," he nodded, before asking, "How about you, Tommy? What's next for the man who has done it all?" "I was thinking about staying and teaching, living the quiet life," Tommy replied.

Elsa walked down in a simple champagne colored dress, "Are you sure about that? I heard the new principal is a real hard nose," she smiled.

He replied, smiling at her, "I think, she'll be brilliant,"

That's when Adam came up to Tommy, "Hey, I need to talk to you," he said softly, looking real nervous but happy at the same time.

Tommy was wondering, "What's wrong? Is Amber okay?" he asked quickly, after all the things that happened with her disappearing for over ten years and becoming Starlla, no one can blame him for being protective and cautious.

Adam nodded, "Everything's fine, she's fine, I just need to tell you something," he gulped.

Tommy put his drink down, excusing him from Trent, Mr. Mercer and Elsa.

They walked to the side of the stage; Adam whispered in Tommy's ear, "I've already talked to your parents, they gave me more than an okay," he smiled, but Tommy was still confused, "What are you talking about?" "I'm going to ask Amber to marry me," he revealed.

Tommy smiled widely, "That's great, Adam!" he hugged him, "Way to go, man," he looked at him, "So what did you need me for?"

Adam looked at Tommy, "I want to purpose to her before the band starts up," he said softly, knowing there was a band since at his high school they did that.

Tommy nodded, "I'll tell Kira, she's right behind the curtain, I'm sure she won't mind," he said softly.

Adam patted Tommy's shoulder as he went up, "Alright, thanks," he then went over to Amber who was utterly confused, "What's going on?"

Adam smiled, "You'll see," he promised as she nodded a bit, "O-okay," she was kind of worried.

Tommy looked at the student body, "I'll like you all to give it up for my friend, Adam Park, who has something to say," he said, clapping his hands as the others, including Amber followed as Adam went up on stage as Tommy stepped off.

Adam spoke into the microphone, "As you know, I'm sure some of you have experienced love and have lost it… Here's one guy to tell you that I loved and lost at your age, even though, I tried to love again, I could never find anyone, I never wanted to find anyone. I just want one person. Her," he pointed at Amber who was smiling widely, "I've loved her for ten years… and I believe what I have to say has long been overdue…" he motioned for Amber to come up on stage who did.

Adam took a ring box out of his pocket and got on his knees, as the crowd gasped, "I've been with you in heart and soul for these passed ten years without you. Please, don't make me wait another day without you with me in my arms… Amber Oliver, will you marry me?" he asked his eyes red and tears formed, his voice kind of croaked.

Amber's eyes were full of tears as she went on her knees with him, "Yes, Yes, I will marry you, Adam Park!" she threw her arms around his neck, crying on his shoulder as the student body clapped as the two stood up together, Adam put the ring on her finger as they kissed in front of the whole public eye.

That's when the band started up… Adam and Amber got off stage, looking at Tommy, "I'm happy for you, Amber" he said softly to her, holding her close.

"I'm so happy, too, Tommy." Her eyes closed, holding her big brother close to her as

Conner and Ethan said their congratulations.

After that, Amber was in Adam's arms for the rest of the night, not leaving his sight as Kira Ford sang her song for the entire student body.

Things will never be the same.

* * *

hewhoreaps: I'm going to do the wedding ^^ And thank you for being here through out this whole thing. Thank you very much for your reviews and your time. And thanks for naming the zord for me... I ain't really good with 'em. lol

dguice: Yeah, you heard what I said. I mean, it needs a wedding, right? I need to write the wedding, of course. haha

JasonLeeScottFan: I won't be doing another sequel. The wedding, yes, but not another sequel. ^^

To All: Thank you for reading, my reviewers and non-reviewers. I really loved writing this story. You may leave suggestions in the reviews if you like. I'm doing the wedding, of course, you didn't think I would leave you hanging like that, did you? Of course, this will be my first wedding that I would be writing out, unlike my Star Trek one which I did a time skip. I hope you enjoy the next and FINAL chapter of The Revealed Story that is to come!


	14. The Wedding and The Future

Author's Note: Have tissues ready! And this is the last chapter, for sure. ^_^ I hope you have enjoyed The Untold Story-The Revealed Story, I had a joy and a pleasure writing them for all to see, but it has come to an end and I hope you all do enjoy this ending of the journey...

Power Rangers & It's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver, May Park and This Story (C) Me

* * *

It was the day of Adam and Amber's wedding; Adam was in the room where the groom, groomsman and best man were getting ready while Amber was in the back where the bride, bridesmaids and maid of honor were getting ready.

There were a few familiar faces at the wedding like: Rocky, Jason, and Kimberly.

Rocky and Jason were in the back, getting ready with the others while Kimberly had just walked into where the bride was.

"Kimmy!" Amber exclaimed, in an amazing beautiful white dress that had flower designs all over it, it graced the floor nicely but didn't have her vale on yet, running toward Kimberly who held out her arms, hugging Amber tightly, "It's so good to see you after all these years," she said softly.

"I know, it's good to see you too, Kim," Amber smiled, hugging tighter before letting go of Kimberly, holding her hands, looking at her, "It's nice to be able to see you in person instead of talking over the phone,"

Kimberly nodded, "Yeah, it is," she smiled, before looking around, "Where's all your bridesmaids?" she asked curiously.

Amber shrugged her shoulder, "I only have Kira, Hayley and…" she smiled, "you,"

Kimberly blinked, "Bu-But I don't have a bridesmaid dress," she felt bad because she couldn't do the wedding without one.

Amber let go of Kimberly's hands before walking over to a dress that hung on the wall, "I kind of… took the liberty of getting you one," she picked it up off the rack and laid it over gently in Kimberly's arms who was astonished, "Are you sure it's my size?" she asked.

Amber nodded, "I had to ask around, but I got your dress size," she smiled.

Kimberly blinked, looking at Amber, "Who gave it to you?"

Amber rubbed the back of her neck, "Erm… Tommy,"

Kimberly blinked again, "Do-does he know I'm here?" she hadn't spoke or seen Tommy since Divatox, but even then, they didn't really talk much.

Amber looked at her, shaking her head, "No, he doesn't. I thought I would surprise him," she nodded.

Kimberly suddenly hugged Amber tightly, "Th-thank you," she was sort of crying on Amber's naked shoulder.

Amber held her, "What's wrong?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Kimberly looked into Amber's eyes, tears were falling, "I've missed Tommy so much…" she let go of Amber.

Amber smiled, "I'm pretty sure that he has too…" she said softly.

Kimberly looked at the dress, "I never wanted to truly break-up with him… after the letter was sent, I realized it was too late," she said softly, head down.

Amber lifted Kimberly's chin up with her index finger, "It's never too late," she promised.

In the Groom's Room

Adam was so nervous that he messed up his bowtie and Tommy walked over, fixing it for him, "There you go," he said in a gentle voice.

Jason was fixing his from behind Adam, "You know, you need to learn how to do bowties," he pointed out, messing around with him.

Rocky looked at them, "This is a circus, not a wedding," he said, having a silly looking bowtie that was rainbow colored.

They turned to look, snickering, "Nice bowtie, Rocky," Adam said.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Rocky immediately took it off and said, "I'm going without one then, I am not wearing that ridiculous thing,"

Tommy shook his head with a slight smile, walking over, "Here," he handed the bowtie to Rocky who thanked Tommy and put it on.

Adam was holding the ring, looking at it; "…" he was lost in his own mind, wondering about things.

Jason walked over next to Adam, both were in front of the mirror, "You aren't getting cold feet, are you?" he asked, still fixing his bowtie.

Adam looked at himself in the mirror, "No. It's just… I've waited so long for this day and now, it's finally here… I wonder if I can make her happy," he said in a worried tone.

Jason slapped Adam's back, "You'll do fine," he said, "She wouldn't have said yes if she didn't think you could,"

Adam smiled, looking at Jason, "Thanks,"

Jason smiled, "Anytime,"

In The Church

After a couple more minutes, the wedding was starting. Adam, Rocky, Jason and Tommy walked over to the side, waiting for Hayley, Kira, the surprise – Kimberly, and the bride… Amber.

The little flower girl came out first, passing out petals as the bridesmaids walked down. First, it was Kira in a royal blue dress, second was Hayley in the same colored dress but different design, and the surprising Kimberly who smiled big.

Tommy's heart was thumping real hard, "Surprise," whispered Jason who knew about Kimberly coming because Amber asked him what Kimberly's dress size was, not Tommy. Amber only said that to give Kimberly the confidence to go down the aisle to see Tommy.

Tommy smiled slowly, "Thanks, Jase," he thanked.

"Don't thank me, thank Amber. She's the one who thought of it," Jason whispered.

Tommy almost got emotional at that, but then… Everyone stood up and there was Amber at the end of the aisle with her father on her arm, walking her down it as the wedding march played.

Adam's face lit up, thinking of how beautiful that his bride is as she walked down the aisle with her father, she looked into Adam's eyes, sort of crying underneath the vale and then once at the alter, her father turned her to face him, lifted up her vale and kissed her cheek, before placing it back down, handing her over to Adam and whispered in his ear, "She's yours now. Take care of her,"

Adam looked into her eyes, "I promise, I always have and I always will," he promised in a sincere tone of affection.

Mr. Oliver stepped down, walking over to his wife, holding her hand, "I like him," he said, smiling.

The Priest put his hands up then slowly put them down to have everyone sit down, but as soon as they did, he spoke: "Dearly Beloved, we are gather her today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," his voice dulled a bit to Amber.

Amber was staring at Adam from underneath her vale and him at her, but something in her eyes was off and he could see it, before telling the priest in a soft voice to wait a moment.

He lifted up the vale a bit before putting his head underneath it, looking at her face, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Amber balled, crying as she held onto Adam, leaning her forehead onto his, her eyes closed, "I remembered everything last night…" she whispered.

Adam held her face, "That wasn't you, that was Starlla," he whispered.

Tommy was about to walk over, but knew that it was now Adam's job to take care of Amber's needs, so he stepped back unless called, he won't go over there.

Amber looked into Adam's eyes, "It's my fault that Tommy, you and the other Rangers got hurt…" she was about to leave but Adam held her close, "I forgive you," he said in a soothing voice.

Amber cried, "How can you forgive a monster…?" she held onto him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Adam whispered, "How can you forgive someone who didn't fight hard enough to free you before it could occur?" he was trying to make a point.

Amber closed her eyes, "You're right… it's not my fault," she whispered.

Adam nodded, "That's right, it's not my fault, not Tommy's fault, but Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Mesogog's fault, no one else's," he rubbed her back.

Amber nodded softly, "Alright," she smiled once more as they held each other's hands.

Adam nodded to the Priest, who nodded, continuing: "Their love has proved to be strong through all odds; even though so many years have passed… time has its ways of bringing the person you love back to your arms. Even though, this is rare, but true love never fails," he looked toward the people, "If you have any reason, these two shall not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace," he waited.

Adam and Amber looked at each other, smiling widely, "Objection!" Amber laughed.

"Okay, the bride's objection is overruled," Adam said in a soft voice, laughing a bit.

Everyone laughed in the church before the Priest asked, "Do you have the rings?"

Amber turned around, getting the ring from Kimberly while Adam turned around, getting his ring from Tommy, both turning back around to each other.

The Priest looked toward Amber, "Do you, Amber Oliver, take Adam Park to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness, in health, for better, for worse till death due you part?"

Amber smiled, "I do," Adam slipped the ring on her finger as she almost squealed.

Adam chuckled a bit as she took his hand, "Do you, Adam Park, take Amber Oliver to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness, in health, for better, for worse till death due you part?" he asked.

Adam smiled, "No. I take her forever, never shall I love another, only her," he said softly as Amber's eyes spilt tears, slipping the ring on his finger.

The Priest smiled, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," he backed up.

Amber looked into Adam's eyes, placing her hands on his upper arms as his arms went around her waist, "To us," she whispered, as their lips were planted on each other's, kissing passionately, not letting go.

Everyone clapped and there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Adam Park," said the priest as Amber and Adam stood in front of everyone, waving.

Tommy and Kimberly walked to each other, "Is there a place where we could talk?" both said at the same time, before smiling, "Yes," Tommy replied, as both left to the room where the grooms were getting ready earlier.

"Amber is so happy," Kimberly said softly, "Although, it was touch and go there for a minute when she broke down in front of Adam,"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, but he knows how to get her back on her feet. I can't think of anyone better suited for her than Adam,"

Kimberly nodded, "Yeah,"

There was silence for a moment before Kimberly spoke up, "Tommy, I can't be without you, this is driving me crazy. All this time, all these years, I've missed you so much that I can't-"

Tommy placed his hand over her mouth, "I know," he said softly, pulling his hand down.

Kimberly's eyes watered, "Tommy, do you forgive me?" she asked with a sniffle or two.

"Yes," Tommy answered, before they held one another and kissed so deeply.

A kiss that was long overdue…

The wedding went by smoothly and wonderful, crack jokes here and there, no more sadness that day. That day was filled with happiness and joy, everyone got a happy ending.

Tommy and Kimberly later on got married that year. Jason and Rocky did their own thing, still bachelors. Kira and Trent got together… everything is still running smoothly…

However, for Adam and Amber…

Amber got pregnant on their honeymoon, their first child and after nine months, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and they named her, May Park.

Adam went back to teaching at his dojo; Amber became a Daycare caretaker which she would take care of May there, as well, as other children.

Amber often felt the side effects of Starlla but every time that it would happen, Adam was there to calm it and overtime, Adam gave Amber free martial arts lesson to help her contain her emotions and after that… the Starlla side effects went away.

Adam and Amber now reside in Angel Grove with their daughter, May Park, where their life runs smoothly and happily.

Even though, Adam left for a short time to help the Overdrive Rangers but Amber stayed behind with their daughter to watch over her and stayed safe like Adam asked, even though, Amber had tried to convince him to let her come too, but he convinced her with his sweet words to stay.

When Adam came back, Amber and May, who is now four years old, gave him a surprise party which turned to be his birthday party, but when they surprise Adam, they almost blew a circuit out of Alpha but other than that, it was just the four of them. As a family and friend.

The End


End file.
